Thank You for One More Night
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: AU Kurtofsky. The zombie apocalypse is upon us, please just hold me together for one more night. Oneshot. Slash. For Glee Kink Meme.


**Disclaimer**: In no way, in no how do I own glee.

**Author's Note**: Well…Apparently I really love AU glee. I saw this prompt at LJs glee_kink_meme and had to write it. I've wanted to write my own Zombie Apocalypse glee story for awhile. I just never thought it'd be a Kurtofsky pairing.

Rated 'M' for a reason. Not Beta'd.

* * *

_The farmhouse's old wooden stairs creaked under two pairs of feet, both large in size but completely different all the same. One pair was pale and delicate even in their size while the other was far more muscular and dark in comparison with the first. Adrenaline rushed through their veins as desperate kisses were shared before they even reached the base of the stairs._

"_Shh…" The deeper voice belonging to the muscular legs cautioned, even as he grinded his hips roughly into the smaller male. He held his lover there for but a moment before strong arms lifted the smaller teen off his dancer's feet. They made their way to the bare mattress in the middle of a dark living room, one scattered with mismatched blankets and pillows that were joined by the tangled mismatched limbs caught up in one another. "We can't be too loud."_

"_I know," The pale teen whispered, even as soft gasps of pleasure escaped his lips while his lover practically devoured his neck. "They could hear us."_

"_Are you sure about this?" _

"_More than anything."_

* * *

It's amazing how time flies; Millions upon millions of agonizing years went by before human beings were even a thought, and it only took four days for the entire human race to straddle the brink of extinction. Kurt Hummel didn't know what the cause was, whether it was some disease, or some curse from the Evil Dwarf on the dark side of the moon. All he knew however was that with one bite, or even one scratch from a 'Walker' was practically a death sentence.

News first came with the appearance of Headmaster Donahue's voice over the intercom, it reached from Dalton academy's classrooms all the way to Wainemore Hall where Kurt and his new roommate Alex had been practicing for their next attempts at auditioning for a solo in the next school wide Warbler's performance. Teachers encouraged students to stay in their dorms, but announced that students had the option of leaving for home and the 'safety' of their families for the following thirty minutes, after that the school would be in lock down and no one would be allowed to leave.

Blaine had begged him to stay, to go with him and some of the other boys to his house until 'Whatever this is' blew over. But it didn't, it still hadn't, and the idea that this nightmare would ever come to an end was nothing but an insane pipe dream. He first encountered them on the stretch of highway that normally took three hours to travel home to Lima, but he didn't even make it twenty minutes out of town before he was fighting for his life.

Ten minutes later, minutes that seemed to take a lifetime tilted Kurt's world off of its axis for good. Never had he ever imagined nearly having his throat ripped out by a blond haired little boy who could have been likened to a cherub, or at least he could have been if half of his jaw hadn't been ripped off and rotting. Kurt had been sure he would die, die without seeing his father, his new mother and brother ever again. Dying a virgin, with only the taste of his 'mortal enemy' stealing what should have been a gift to his first love. It must have been some kind of cosmic joke that found Dave Karofsky standing over him with a baseball bat, slamming it through the head of a monster that was bare inches from Kurt's own.

He never complained about the gore, about the dried blood that made the itchy polyester/cotton blend uniform shirt stick to his chest, nor about the grey matter he would be picking out of his chestnut locks for days afterwards as he rode in the passenger seat of the rusted over 1973 Pontiac GTO that Karofsky lovingly called his 'baby' even he used it to run down the occasional stray Walker that ventured out onto the empty road.

They never made it into Lima proper, because even before they could pass the "Welcome to Lima" sign it was obvious that the town was a lost cause. Neither wanted to admit it out loud, but as they quietly (or at least as quietly as they could) spun the car around and headed back in the other direction, both knew they most likely would never see their families again.

* * *

"_Hum- Oh dear God, Kurt. You're so beautiful." David's larger body born of regular weight lifting and sports completely encompassed his lover's as messy kisses full of teeth and lips and tongue were traded frantically between the two. "I've wanted this…I've wanted you for so long."_

"_Please…D-David." Kurt whispered; his moans wanton even as he desperately tried to stay quiet. He could hear the sound of the front door's handle jiggling back and forth in lurching and agonizing slowness. The creature outside would never get in, not with the wall of 2x4s and nails holding the door closed. For this night could be their last, and both males preferred to think of the monster on their doorstep as the Boogieman in the closet; for now it would be a figment of their imagination, for tonight it was just them._

_Clothes were shed in haste, and large thick fingers popped the cap on the cheap generic brand lotion they had found on the vanity upstairs._

"_I'll keep you safe…I won't let anything hurt you baby." Lies. Loving lies whispered frantically into that delicate shell as the former hockey player coated his fingers in the white viscous liquid. _

* * *

Handel's Farm was a tiny little tourist attraction that lay far back from the highway, too far that most of the few tourists that came through Lima never saw it, but it was a popular produce stand for the town during the summer seasons. The little farm house and produce stand had been abandoned when they pulled up, abandoned except for the corpses that may have once been Mr. and Mrs. Handel, propped up and guarding the closet door they had hidden their daughter in when the Walkers must have come across them. When they opened the doors Kurt couldn't help but gasp and stare in awe at the little girl who had survived without food or water for days in that closet. She was a little angel that was too old, but reminded Kurt far too much of the little girl that Puck and Quinn gave up nearly a year before.

Cosette (for that was the name that Kurt gave her) never spoke a word, choosing instead to communicate with her newly adopted family by small smiles and simple hand gestures. The day they all finally laughed for the first time was while they were out in the garden, Kurt and the little girl gathering as much fresh fruit and vegetables as they could get their hands on, while Karofs- _David_ stood guard over them with his trusty baseball bat leaning against the shed wall, while his newly acquired shotgun was held firmly in hand.

Time seemed to lose all meaning at Handel Farm; they could have been in 2010, or in the 1880's for how they lived. Electricity was a thing of the past (especially after the farm's generator finally died) the trio lived off the abandoned produce of the farm, only stepping outside during daylight hours. Nights were spent indoors with all lights kept low and the windows and doors heavily boarded up and covered abandoned blankets. In the beginning they had used two mattresses, one for Kurt and Cosette, and the other for David. Now Cosette slept back in her room on the second floor, while Kurt and David shared the mattress that was still on the living room floor.

* * *

"_Do it…" The fear and sheer desperation in Kurt's voice was obvious to them both, even as he bucked his hips off the old mattress and deeper onto David's fingers._

"_Not yet…You're not ready." David whispered against bruised and swollen dark pink lips even as he kept thrusting two thick fingers in and out of his lover's impossibly tight hole. "I don't want to hurt you."_

"_I want to feel it." Kurt protested, already content in the knowledge that he had practically already won their not-so-argument. "I want it to last." _

"_We can take it slow…we have the time."_

'_Liar'_

_Kurt could never put it into words. Even with his extensive vocabulary he could never express how thankful he was for David Karofsky; Thankful for his blatant lies, his possessiveness, and the strong arms that seemed to hold him together – At least through one more night._

* * *

Original Prompt: Kurt is pretty scared. Fearful little Kurt thinks that letting Karofsky have his virginity is a good way to say 'thank you'.

Sweet/Insecure!Dave

P.s. I really don't care how the world ends =)


End file.
